leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Mokou, the Human Form of Hourai
|date = December 24th, 2012 |health = 90 |attack = 50 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 485 (+98) |mana = |damage= 52 (+3.3) |range = 125 |armor = 14 (+3.9) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.694 (+3%) |healthregen = 7.475 (+0.747) |manaregen = |speed = 355 }} Mokou, the Human Form of Hourai is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities magic damage per second to nearby enemies. This effect is doubled when Possessed by Phoenix is activated. }} Mokou immolates and launches herself to target area, dealing magic damage to affected enemies. |leveling= 350 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= health |range= 650 }} Every 4th attack causes Mokou to damage surrounding enemies equal to her total attack damage and heals HP per enemy hit. |description2 = Gains attack speed for 5 seconds. The attack speed can be improved with additional health. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= }} Causes a targeted enemy to burn in flames, taking magic damage per second. If Mokou attacks it, the target generates flames that also damage surrounding enemies per hit. |leveling= 5 650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= health |range= 550 }} Mokou transforms into the embodiment of the phoenix, increasing her health regeneration and attack damage for 10 seconds. In addition, her attacks adds an extra charge to Fujiyama Volcano. If Mokou is killed while in this form, she resurrects with health equal to twice of the cost required to activate Possessed by Phoenix. |leveling= |cost= 20% |costtype= of current health |cooldown= 90 }} Notes and Nonsense Mokou is an immortal, meaning she won't die even if she is killed (She can still feel pain though) Obviously, making her unkillable in LoL is a dumb idea, and it's no fun either. Her closest friend is 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Keine,_the_History-Eating_Half-Beast| Keine]], who strives to protect her at all costs (Why bother protecting an immortal anyway?) For the past 300 years, she and Kaguya are killing each other in a regular basis. Princess Kaguya is the same Kaguya from the Bamboo Cutter fairy tale, the child from the Moon, but Kaguya's story will be left later. The reason for the two murdering each other is because of Mokou's father being humiliated by Kaguya's impossible conditions for marriage, and has died trying to. Mokou's design here is pretty explosive, the melee carry version of , a carry that scales on health. * Passive: A mini Sunfire Cape, need I say more?. * Q: Nuke or escape skill. Not a good idea to spam this as harassment since it does cost you a chunk of your health, not counting enemy harassment. The cost isn't heavy late game once you're fed though. * W: Your bread and butter for autoattacking. Also works as a sustain ability. Much more weaker than if you're attacking just one enemy, but potent if you can hit more. * E: This ability boosts your output some more as long as you're whacking people close to each other, otherwise it's just an average sustain nuke. * R: You use this to survive in teamfights even longer for a short while, it kinda sounds contradictory there... Anyhow, it's powerful, you get an AD steroid, you get attack damage, your Fujiyama sustain and your passive damage increases. Just make sure to make full use of this ultimate. ;Theoretical Item Build I could also recommend Zeke's Herald, Infinity Edge, Sunfire Cape and Warmog's Armor to Mokou. You really have to balance your offensive and defensive items. Building only health on Mokou means your only damaging ability is Phoenix's Wings Rise (she doesn't even have any CC to be a tank too), while building only damage means you'll literally explode in teamfights, even with your ultimate on, as Mokou is unlike Vladimir, who can build glass and be somewhat tanky at the same time. You'll have to find the good balance. Possessed by Phoenix is very powerful, but you have to be careful on the slowly increasing cost. Overall, I think I have just built another monster, do point out broken loopholes on Mokou by commenting down below. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 06:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Extend Ash ~ Hourai Victim * Reach for the Moon ~ Immortal Smoke Category:Custom champions